cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert universe timeline
Pre-Great World War II *'1914 -1918 AD' Great World War I started by assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Serbian Black Hand movement, in Sarajevo. *'1917' October Revolution: the communists seize power in Russia. The USSR is formed. *'1924' Adolf Hitler, leader of the NSDAP disappears.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85tMFIA6Dy0 The party falls apart infighting with the KDP, preventing the rise of Nazi Germany. Great World War II Timeline *'1925' Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union. *'1929-1930's' The Western world suffers from the Great Depression, while the isolated Soviet Union grows in power. *'1940's' Stalin takes back the Baltic States, the east of Poland and some parts of Finland. Eastern parts of Germany are given to Poland. The United Nations are founded. Technology develops at a rapid rate during the peace. *'1946' Trinity, New Mexico. The Chronosphere experiment is considered a loss, Albert Einstein continues his research.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85tMFIA6Dy0 *'1950s' The USSR grows in strength and invades China and Europe, starting the Great World War II, ending in Allied victory. Following the war, the USSR disarms and begins reconstruction. The United States of America becomes a superpower. Great World War III Timeline *'1950's-1970's' Alexander Romanov made premier of the USSR. Under his leadership, he creates the World Socialist Alliance and secretly rearms the USSR. *'Alternative 1972' The Great World War III begins with the USSR and its World Socialist Alliance affiliates invading the USA. With help from the European Council, the US manages to repel the invasion. The war ends in Allied victory. However, shortly afterwards, Yuri activates his Psychic Dominators and attempts to conquer the world. To prevent this, both Allied and Soviet forces send forces back in time. *'1972' The USSR and its World Socialist Alliance affiliates invade the USA. However, Allied and Soviets from the future change events, resulting in the Psychic Dominator Disaster. The conflict ends with both Allies and Soviets victorious over their common foe, even though the Soviets' first intent was to secure a victory over the United States and their allies following their defeat in Great World War III. *'1985' With the USSR at the verge of collapse, there are rumors of time travel experiments being conducted by Soviet leaders. World War III Timeline *'1927' Cherdenko's chrono-erasure of Professor Albert Einstein also erased the whole world of Nuclear Technology, depriving the Soviets of their Nuclear arsenal. With Nulcear weapons gone and after Great World War II, the Empire of the Rising Sun rises to superpower status and secretly builds their army. *'Unknown' The Empire of the Rising Sun declares war against Soviet Union and Allies, thus resulting in the outbreak of the Real World War III. *'Unknown' World War III ends with an Allied victory. The Empire of the Rising Sun is now led by a puppet government, led by Crown Prince Tatsu, to which the remaining Shogunates rebel, sparking the Uprising. Uprising Timeline *'Post-WWIII 80's' The once mighty USSR is divided into 15 republics. The Sovjet Underground movement began to fight FutureTech Corporation with success to expel the Allied occuaption forces from the USSR, giving them the means to rebuild their Soviet empire. They destroy the Sigma Harmonizer to rescue themselves and, indirectly, the Allies, from being chrono-erased by Rupert Thornley's madman plans of ridding the world of communism at the roots. The Empire of the Rising Sun saw a shogunate uprising and, with Allied help, Emperor Tatsu almost restored full power to the now-defeated Empire. The Shoguns and Tatsu himself are now under Allied arrest - alternatively, the forward-thinking once-Crown Prince made his show of independence. Yuriko "Omega" Matsui, through 3 phases of trials and tribulations, is now free, after she killed Izumi, her "sister", and Dr. Shinji Shimada, the man responsible for the "Omega Project". Category:Red Alert Category:Red Alert 2 Category:Red Alert 3